


An Illicit Affair

by Linasondrea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linasondrea/pseuds/Linasondrea
Summary: Modern AU: Lahabrea spots his student, Thancred, on a train and decides to take advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Lahabrea/Thancred Waters
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954657
Kudos: 8





	An Illicit Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is underage. Yes, it is consensual. It was a request, so please do not flame. Not tagging the person who requested, as they did not want to be tagged.
> 
> If you do not like, do not read.

Thancred startles as he feels the back of a hand brush over his ass; for a moment, he thinks he imagined it. After all, he is used to seeing women receive that treatment - and may be guilty of doing some of it himself - but he doesn’t expect anyone to do it to a male. Of course, he can’t deny that it’s a rush, knowing that some perverted man, looking for a stranger to fuck, finds him attractive enough. He pretends to pull away, acting like he figures it was a mistake, simply to see if it happens again. An odd thrill rushes through Thancred as the man becomes bolder. The fourteen year old moans softly as he feels something far more firm press against him. His own cock stirs as his heart pounds, mind awhirl. He knows they could so easily get caught, biting his lower lip as his hand is pulled back to rub at the bulge in the man’s pants. Briefly, he wonders if the man would like him to fight, to pretend that he doesn’t want this, but he doesn’t. Instead, he rubs the man’s crotch eagerly, giving a small smile.

“If I had known you would be so eager to please a would-be molester, I would have done this much sooner,” Lahabrea purrs, leaning forward to run his tongue over the shell of the teen’s ear. “I wonder how often you imagine yourself in this situation, being molested while you ride the train home.” He feels the teen’s hand pause, the boy finally registering who is behind him; he chuckles softly, nipping at his student’s ear. “Don’t stop, Thancred. If you’re a good boy, I might even allow you to come over to my house this weekend. After all, your father is away, as is my wife. We would have two whole days alone to explore and do whatever we would like.” The white-haired man’s wife is oblivious of his lust for their neighbor’s son, though he is aware that his wife is cheating on him during her “business” trips. So he has no qualms with doing the same. In fact, he finds it harder not to, his lust for the teen growing every time he sees the boy in his class. The teen - nicknamed Eorzea High School’s very own Eros for his looks - has a reputation for being a player, and Lahabrea has watched the boy with some of his conquests. “I’ve seen how you look at me, you know. Both at school and through your bedroom window.”

The ash blonde’s cheeks flush as his shirt is untucked and slowly unbuttoned. The cool air of the train's air conditioner pulls a moan from the teen as it hits his bare chest, as one of Lahabrea’s warm hands slides up his abdomen to his chest. His teacher’s words are true, he can’t deny that. Thancred often stares at Lahabrea, imagining the man naked, as he’s seen dozens of times. He sees it through the man’s open blinds, openly touching himself and crying out for the man when his father isn’t home. “What...what if we are caught?” He gasps out as long, deft fingers brush over a peaked nipple. Slowly, he allows himself to once again knead his teacher’s cock, eager to feel it.

“No one here will care. You’ve seen how they ignore anyone enjoying themselves. No one tells anyone.” Lahabrea chuckles softly as he pulls the boy’s tight pants down with his free hand. “Tell me. Do you enjoy watching me? I know I enjoy seeing you with your conquests. And in your room as you spy on me.” He sucks on the boy’s earlobe, enjoying the shiver it earns him. “Tell me, does your girlfriend know of your affairs? That you enjoy fucking others? Being fucked by others?” His language is not usually so crude, but he has seen the way Thancred reacts to it. Smirking, Lahabrea slides his hand into the boy’s boxers, gripping the other’s hard cock. “I am aware that my wife has her lovers. So my own would not be so far-fetched. And I have desired you since I first laid eyes on you.” He begins to stroke the teen, sucking on the boy’s earlobe.

“G-gods, Lahabrea, sir.” Thancred’s words are gasped out as his nipples ache from being teased, his cock already eagerly leaking precum. “I...I want to do this more often. I want to be in a relationship with you. One no one else can know about.” His cheeks heat in embarrassment at the admission, knowing how wrong it is. But the thought is far too tempting, and too arousing. He’s been watching his teacher for so long, hoping for this for so long. He moans as he is pressed roughly against the window of the train, forced to look out, below them at the street and the people as he feels his underwear shoved down.

Lahabrea moves his hands back, unfastening his own trousers so he can pull his own cock out, rubbing it against he teen’s ass. He knows the boy is ready for him; he’s seen the activities Thancred gets up to alone. So he has no worries when he presses against the boy, sliding in with a moan. Even with the ash blonde being stretched, the teen grips his cock tightly, the sounds of their moans being drowned out by the train and the people in it. He returns one hand to the boy’s chest, flicking a nipple teasingly; his other moves up the boy’s neck, fingers pressed against the other’s lips. “Suck on them and stroke yourself both.”

The ash blonde teen moans as he does as he’s told, tongue circling the long, deft digits that slip into his mouth. He grips his own cock with one hand, the other bracing himself against the window of the train as he’s pushed against the cool glass. His moans are muffled by his teacher’s fingers, the slurping sounds of him sucking the digits louder. Thancred meets each thrust eagerly, his body pressed fully against the glass; his precum and saliva spill down his body, onto the window, smearing along it. He closes his light brown eyes as their bodies move together.

As Lahabrea fucks his student, he listens to the train’s chimes; he knows it won’t take long to make the boy cum, which is a good thing. Soon, they will reach their stop. He pulls his hands back, using one to pull Thancred’s jacket and shirt down so he can see the teen’s bare shoulder. Speeding his thrusts, Lahabrea leans forward, biting down on bare skin, marking the boy as his. He feels the teen shudder, ass clenching around his cock as Thancred peaks. It only takes a few more thrusts for him to release as well, filling the boy with his seed.

Thancred pants as Lahabrea pulls out of him, the man’s release leaking down his thighs. Bending down, he pulls his underwear and pants up, righting his clothing as an arm drapes over his shoulders. He grins as he allows himself to be led out of the train, looking forward to a whole weekend to spend with his teacher.


End file.
